


＃1 放纵一次也没什么不可以

by biubiubiu1022



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 架空，平行世界。喜性转注意！！！喜是清纯大四女大学生，港是渣男设定。清纯矜持的校花纯喜姐姐，因为看人眼光不行，总是遇到渣男，虽然很美，但是目前只谈了一个男朋友，屡次拒绝男朋友的做爱请求，后被男朋友劈腿。深夜居酒屋买醉，却遇上享乐主义的坏男孩港人。剧情俗套，一切剧情只为开车。
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki
Kudos: 2





	＃1 放纵一次也没什么不可以

深夜里的居酒屋今晚意外地很安静，没有吵闹的醉酒大叔，只有两个互不相识的男女坐在吧台边。女生一口接一口地灌着酒，原本白嫩的脸逐渐染上绯红，不知灌了多少杯酒后，一声崩溃地哀嚎打破了居酒屋安静的空气：“为什么啊，倒霉起来什么事都来！”

喝得有点微醺的河野纯喜被最近一系列的倒霉事弄得有些崩溃，兴许是借了酒劲，又或者是和陌生人比较好肆无忌惮地发泄烦恼，她半眯着眼像个小孩一样戳着坐在他旁边的井上港人，嘴上絮絮叨叨地停不下来。

“你敢相信吗，男朋友居然因为我拒绝和他上床就把我甩了，这还不是最惨的，导师那边又在催论文还要写标书，每天抱着酒杯也憋不出半个字。项目资金也被冻住没办法转款，每天都被各种催债。躺在床上一闭上眼就是那个负心汉的脸，我怎么就忘不了他啊。这是人过的日子吗？“

港人看着身侧滔滔不绝抱怨的美女觉得很可爱，细长的眼角和嘴唇的弧度都巧妙地击中港人的喜好，更让港人没法不注意的是她傲人的巨乳，他想：“是个男人都没办法忽视这么一个美女吧。“

“这位美女，老板要打烊了，要不我送你回家怎么样？”说实话，送美女回家并不是港人的目的，他想把美女送到床上。  
“我家很近的，我能走回去。”  
“那我陪你散散步，毕竟女孩子一个人走夜路不安全。”  
说罢港人扶起纯喜离开了居酒屋，纯喜的家不是很远，一会儿就到了，纯喜停下脚步，想让港人止步于此。  
还没等她开口，港人先发了声：“可以上你吗？”  
“你在想什么啊？”  
“你的脸和身子都是我喜欢的类型，都送到我面前了，不上有点可惜。”  
纯喜从没见过这么直白的人，一下羞红了脸，本来喝了点酒就让她有点晕乎乎的，这会儿脑子更是卡得不能思考。  
“你、你们男人都只用下半身思考问题的吗？！”  
“试一下吧，只管享受，抛开杂乱的想法。”  
眼前男人清澈的眼眸映得出真诚，这句话让纯喜动摇了，她咬了咬嘴唇，低头看向别处，脸上的愠色稍微柔和了一点，面对陌生人的邀请，纯喜心下还是犹豫，并没有回答，空气短暂的安静了10秒，等纯喜反应过来时，她已经在港人的怀里，双唇经不住港人的猛烈攻势而被强行撬开，一番肆虐舔舐之后港人松开了纯喜，被突如其来的激吻弄得不知所措的纯喜已经烧红了脸，血液在酒精和欲望的双重推动下翻腾，也许是借了酒性，她才敢踏出这一步。  
“那、就这一次，说好只是性啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，怎么，还想跟我有什么发展吗？“  
港人的反问让纯喜一时语塞，确实，眼前男人的直爽让她羡慕。她总是对自己要求很高，又事事为他人考虑，因此与许多享乐的机会失之交臂，二十多年来她从没任性地把自己的想法放在过第一位。如果可以放纵自己潇洒一回会是怎样，她从未试过也不敢想象。犹豫和不安落在她微微颤动的睫毛上，不过港人根本不在意这些。得到美女的首肯，喜悦的心情从眼里溢出，尽管路灯昏暗，却映得他的眼睛光亮闪烁，天生上翘的嘴角仿佛是为了让他玩弄这个世界而量身定做的，不管什么话从他嘴里说出来都会变得像玩笑一样轻松，却意外地能让人听进去，这大概是上天赠与这个小恶魔的礼物吧。  
  
港人强忍着亲吻纯喜的欲望，而黑色长发间散发的香气却不断挑逗他的神经，两人刚到门口，港人就把纯喜压在门上，啃咬着她细嫩的颈脖。因体温升高而打开的毛孔吐露着酒精蒸发的香气，混着纯喜的体香钻进港人的鼻子。剧烈跳动的心脏敲打着纯喜的鼓膜，双唇在紧张情绪的刺激下变得紫红，被港人润湿后泛着水光微微颤动，像受惊的小动物在等待一个抚慰，而现在能抚慰她的就是港人不间断落下的吻，他给的肉欲的快乐越多越猛烈，就越能让纯喜忘记束缚自己的一切。

被压着的纯喜好不容易从包里摸出钥匙，但是背靠门的姿势让她没办法开门，她把钥匙递到港人手里，接过钥匙的港人并没有放开纯喜的舌头，还继续吮吸着纯喜口腔里的甘甜。钥匙在黑暗中探到了锁孔，门被扭开的瞬间两人几乎是摔进玄关的，欲火灼烧下的港人狠狠地把纯喜揉进自己怀里，即使隔着衣服，纯喜也能感受到港人身下鼓起的阳物正顶着自己的大腿内侧，一阵湿热从纯喜身体深处涌到她的小口，早早的湿润让纯喜很是愧疚，她没想到才被挑逗几下便有了反应，探进她裙子里的手撕破了她的丝袜，白嫩的皮肤在隔除了衣物的障碍后更加敏锐地勾画着港人的掌纹，断断续续的呼吸透着兴奋紧张。  
“我还是第一次，请见谅。”她说得很小心，生怕自己任何一个不注意就会浇灭燃在两人之间的欲火，这战战兢兢的样子令港人心生怜爱，他更加觉得今晚是捡到宝了。  
“别担心，我招待女人很有一套的。”  
港人笑了，露出一对虎牙，天真无邪的少年模样让纯喜忘了这是个享乐至上的轻浮男子，她任由港人在她身上肆虐。当港人扯下她的内裤，触碰到她潮湿的下体时，她羞红了脸，轻咬着嘴唇掩饰自己的尴尬，可是全身细胞都在叫嚣着被挑逗的欲望。滚烫的皮肤与港人微凉手指间形成的温度差让纯喜感觉舒爽，港人骨节分明的手指轻轻摩擦纯喜阴唇，她不由自主地抖动臀部往港人手上蹭，搔得港人欲火中烧，用力地吞咽口水。  
  
情欲迷乱下的纯喜帮港人解开裤子，挺拔的阴茎打在纯喜的大腿根部，她抬腿勾住港人的腰。港人顺势抱起纯喜，借着墙壁的力把自己顶了进去，从未被进入过的纯喜感受到了前所未有的快感，娇滴滴地叫了出来，颤抖的声音回荡在空旷的房间里，给港人身下的那团火又加了些助燃剂。  
  
纯喜的处子之身很是紧致，内里的每一寸黏膜都紧紧吸附着港人的肉棒，来自身体内部的津液不断溢出，滋润着港人，暖流沾湿了纯喜的腿根，身下已淫乱得一塌糊涂。她双手搭在港人肩上，配合着港人的出入，上下扭动着身子，长发散落在颈间，脸上的潮热让她的眼蒙上了一层水雾，呼吸浅而急促，伴随着时不时发出的娇喘呼在港人的鼻尖，挠得港人心痒难耐。他全身的血液都翻滚着向阴茎汇集，肉棒一点点涨大变得更硬，抽动的力度也逐渐加大。  
  
纯喜大口地喘着气，胸前的肉团也跟着颤动。剧烈的顶撞让她不能只扶着港人稳住身子，她抽出一只手撑着墙，继续扭动腰肢，身体吹出的水花越来越多，高涨的情欲让她眩晕，叫声也变得频繁。在港人快要射出时，他从纯喜的身里退出，白浊的体液从他巨根尖端射出，与纯喜的淫水混在一起。  
  
两人双双高潮后，紊乱的呼吸声在房间里格外清晰，港人含着笑看着因舒爽而瘫软下来的纯喜，他把纯喜放下，两人相拥摩擦着耳鬓一路移动到卧室，在港人套好套后，纯喜已跪坐在床上，脱下上衣，露出挺拔的双乳，内衣的款式很精致但不花哨，托着她的胸呈现出很好看的形状。港人轻柔地帮她解开前扣，浑圆的乳房挣开了束缚，弹跳着蹦出来，直挺挺的的乳头娇嫩粉红，乳晕也是少女特有的浅红色，细嫩的皮肤在性欲的刺激下变得极度敏感，每个毛孔都在紧张地收缩。  
  
港人端详着眼前人，双手从她颈窝盘旋游移，火热的掌心厮磨着纯喜的皮肤，一想到自己完全赤裸的身体还是第一次被人瞧见，纯喜又窘迫了起来，怕被港人识破自己的心思，于是伸手攀上港人的后颈，纤长的手指将港人牵引到她面前，颤动的丰唇等待着港人覆盖上去。港人虽阅人无数，但像纯喜这样的尤物还是少之又少，他咬着纯喜的唇瓣将她放倒，已经射过一次的肉棒在情欲的支持下又挺立了起来，一点点翻开纯喜下体的嫩肉，探入温润潮湿的洞穴。

还不习惯被进入的纯喜缩紧了身子，小口把港人吃得死死的，包裹得港人爽到了极点，他更加奋力地顶撞进去。一次次的撞击顶破了纯喜的处女膜，撕裂的痛感让纯喜鼻子发酸，眼泪从细长的眼角不断滑落。港人轻轻舔舐着纯喜的泪水，纯喜被这温柔融化逐渐忘了疼痛，身体被塞满的极致快感让她不由得叫声迭起，全身紧绷，因兴奋而发白的手指攥着床单，港人纯喜的手反转过来，让她紧紧扣住自己。  
“舒服吗？”  
“不…不要…问我了…"纯喜被港人问得不敢回答，直接闭上了双眼，而体内的淫水一浪接一浪的把她顶上云端，颤抖着迎来了一次又一次高潮。  
“我说了吧，放纵一次很快乐吧。”  
港人逐渐加快了抽插，两人身体的结合处来回碰撞摩擦，下体的胀大撑得他快要裂开，他感觉自己要射了，手从纯喜指间松开，移到她腰上捏了一把。被这突如其来的举动吓到的纯喜全身抽动了一下，伴着一声惊呼，内壁肌肉的收缩把港人彻底榨了出来。  
  
在一番激烈的性事后，纯喜瘫软在床上，头发早已乱作一团，双手使不上劲，腿也不受控制地蜷曲着，上下翻腾起伏的胸脯逐渐平缓，纯喜的意识渐渐模糊，沉入了梦乡。  
  
清晨的阳光从窗子洒入房间，刺得纯喜睁开眼睛，和煦的微风扬起挂在阳台的洁白床单，衣物整齐地放在床边，房间里空落落的只有她一人，被子严严实实地裹着她的身子，如果不是赤身裸体，她都怀疑昨晚发生的一切只是一场梦，不过即便是梦，也是个让她反复回味的甘甜酣畅的美梦。  
  
二十二年来的第一次放纵竟如此甜美，回忆起昨晚的性事，她又红了脸躲进被子里偷偷笑了起来。


End file.
